the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hela meets Rose
Rose is sitting in her lab, writing some notes in her book. She had tested a new potion on one of the other lodgers...and the results had been quite intriguing to her. And now she was noting them down, along with the recipe below that. "I wonder how everyone is doing today?", she thought to herself, a small smile coming to her lips, as she closed the book and moved some of her hair out of her eyes. Hela approached the door with catlike grace, each step slow and soft. She eased the door open, careful to make no sound, and slid into the room. After closing the door behind her, she walked casually up to the girl sitting at her desk, a much too sweet smile on her face. "Hello there..." Rose jumped out of her seat, eyes wide, "W-Who are you" She stuttered out nervously. The blonde had not seen her before. "My name is Hela... It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Rose." She said in a cool tone, pulling a beautifully engraved knife out of her pocket. "I do hope we'll get along... Rose visibly flinched, but remained strong. "Put the knife away, then we can talk...I create things to make you unwind, not to kill you." "Oh? That's such a shame..." Hela rubbed the dull side of her blade, tilting her head. "I was hoping to do business with you... But seeing how you have nothing I want, you're useless and a waste of my time..." Her eyes narrowed. "I hate people who waste my time." "Maybe you just need something to relax yourself." Rose replied. "What you call 'relaxing' isn't an interest to me... I'd rather gut hypocrites and skin politicians." Rose gulped, sweating profusely as she looked at the other woman...she looked familiar to her now that she thought about it. "Do you know Helen?" "Dr. Helen Jekyll...? All too well..." She smiled, a dark glint in her eyes. "We're very close, and if you mention her again, I will tear you tongue to tail..." Rose flinched at Hela's tone, but then quickly stood up and stepped over to the woman, looking her over intently, "Hmm...you look really similar to her...to similar to be a coincidence..." She muttered. In a flash she grabbed the back of Roses neck, pressing the point of her knife under her chin. "Oh, do take your time and figure it out, Sherlock... *Hela sneered, watching as a little blood trickled from Roses chin.* "The name's Rose actually...nice to meet you." Rose responded sarcastically...she usually acted like this when she was threatened. "The pleasure is all mine..." She dug the tip a bit more into her skin. "Now, tell me Rose... Do you have any emergency medical training?" "N-Not much...why?" She asked nervously. Rose could tell that Hela would probably kill her if she pissed her off. Hela responded with a chuckle, lowering her knife. "So I can know how big to make the wound, of course..." She pressed the knife through the back of Roses sleeve, the sharp point resting just on the surface of her skin. Rose whimpered, her sensitive skin making things worse. "C-Come on...no reason to kill a fellow lodger...Helen..." Hela made a noise in her throat and hissed through clenched teeth. "What did you just call me?!" She pressed the knife a third of the way into her arm, her eyes blazing with fury. "Ahhh! H-Helen...I know your there...s-somewhere!" She cried out, tears welling in her eyes at the pain Hela snarled, shoving the knife deeper as she spat out her words. "Helen can't help you now and she'll never be able to help anyone ever again! I am the one in control!!" "Ahhhhhhh! You psychotic bitch! Mr Hyde will get you! Then you'll be sorry!" She shouted out in pain, trying to fight back against the woman...but it just made things worse. A small knocking comes through the door followed by Allison's voice. " Rose? You in there? I got lost in this place and I was hoping you could help me find the kitchen." *Hela hissed, slapping her hand over Roses mouth.* Cry out again and I'll cut out your tongue!! *She growled in a low whispered, glaring at the door.* -Rose's cries were muffled, but she quickly shut up...she needed her tongue for things...important things- *The knocking continues* Rose? Is that you I heard? Is everything ok? -Desperate and pained cries were muffled, as she tried to get Allison's attension- *Hela cursed softly, slowly taking her hand off of Roses mouth.* Say you're fine and that she can't come in because you're busy right now... *She instructed in a low voice.* And don't even think about trying to let her know I'm here... *The knocking continues.* Rose? Are you in there? Cause I'm really lost and if this is some sort of joke it really isn't funny. Allison help me! -Rose shouted, not caring about the threat- I'm coming!!! *The girl opens the door.* *Hela snarled and yanked the knife out of Roses arm, pressing it against her throat.* Not another step, Allison! Allison help me...please...this has nothing to do with my work! -Rose cried, tears streaming down her face- *The girl sees Hela holding a knife to Rose's throat.* What's going on here? Is this part of your research Rose? *The girl turns red as a tomato.* A-Am I interrupting something? Yes, so please be a good dear and leave before you ruin the experiment any further! *She snapped, pressing the blade harder to Roses neck.* Oh! This is very confusing!! Hela says to leave and Rose says to--*Upon seeing Rose's tears the girl's demeanor shifts. Her Blue eye seems to be brighter, her hair darker, the shorter wild strands seem to have grown in number...or have they always been like that?* This isn't part of the experiment is it. *Helas eyes narrowed, her voice cold.* No, it isn't. At least not one of Roses. *A smile tugged in her lips.* Oh no, this experiment is mine. I call it... "How long can Rose last with a knife in her major artery". My hypothesis is not very long... *A grin spreads across the girl's face.* Really? That's your experiment? Well...I guess if you haven't tested it before you wouldn't know the outcome. But I can tell you from my many test subjects that a woman about her size would last anywhere from 30 to 45 seconds, though it would be shorter if you were to remove the knife. Oh, thanks for the tip. *Hela smiled, first forcing the knife back into the wound and twisting it deeper before yanking it out once more.* Like that? *She released Rose as she watched blood pour out from the injury, her eyes dark with hunger.* *In a flash the girl is kneeling over the Rose with her hands in her neck. The flow of blood slows to a stand still. The girl looks up at Hela, her blue eye reflecting that hunger, while her orange eye shows a hint of concern behind it's normal dead state.* Oh dear. *sigh* You really don't like much challenge do you, Hela. If you wanted a real challenge then you would have tried to keep her longer alive while she suffered through endless pain. Now step aside and let me fix your mess so you can try to do it again... correctly this time. *Hela scowled, her tone sickeningly sweet.* Well, sorry but I'm not in the mood for a game of cat and mouse... And I don't know if I have the time to play with prey when I don't know you well enough to predict your actions. *She pulled out a cloth, wiping the blood off her knife.* *The girl reaches into her bag and pulls out a small circular device and shoves it into Rose's neck. The girl pulls out her hands and Rose is able to breath again, the flow of blood stopping but the wound still open.* Who said this was a game of cat and mouse? *The girl stood up to face Hela.* If you do it right, you're food will be begging for death. You're food will forever scream in fear and pain until their vocal cords snap. And if you do it right you'll never give death to them. Now do you want to play with your prey properly or do you want to continue cutting through everyone like a barbarian? Hm... While I see the perks to your method, there are things I enjoy in mine... So, I'll at least give your idea a try... *Hela responded steadily, gently cleaning out the blood that had gotten into the engravings on her knife.* *The girl smiles.* Wonderful! Though we're going to need a new subject as this one has passed out from the blood loss and pain. *She kicks Rose's unconscious body.* It's no fun if they're not away to scream and plead. *Hela tilted her head, smiling faintly.* So, no hard feelings from earlier? *She asked as she studied Allison with curiosity. Her behavior was different than before.* *The girl grinned widened.* Why would there be? Oh, just some people take being threatened at gun point very personally... *Hela answered, laughing softly.* *The girl shrugs* I'm sure you had your reasons. So, you wanted to find a new practice dummy for me to use? *Hela asked, wondering which of the Lodgers would be most suitable for the task.* Yes. That's a good way of putting it. But first we need to take care of her. *The girl looks at Rose's body.* I don't want to be kicked out of this society yet, I only just got in. *Hela scowled and crossed her arms.* I don't know much about healing... You won't be getting any help from me. I never expected you to. I just thought we would drop by either Hen's or Mz. Hyde's room on the way out. Let them take care of the mess. You do realize that Mz Hyde would kill me on the spot, don't you? We'll take her to the Hen. *Hela responded as she bent to grab Roses arms.* Flag as inappropriate *The girl picks up Rose's legs and the two carry her to Hen's office. Once there the girl knocks on the door.* Hen? Are you in there? We've got a patient for you. *Hela hung back once they set Rose on the floor, having no interest in dealing with whatever reaction they would receive.* How do you know this guy won't turn us in? *She looked at Hela.* We don't. But we will never know if he's safe until we take that leap of faith. Now come we've got work to do. *Hela frowned at the girls words. They went against everything she believed in. Sighing and shaking her head slowly to dispel her thoughts, she moved to follow "Allison" to wherever their work would take them.* (Do you want to continue or just say they went and tormented someone to death? I wasn't sure since this was still on Rose's page and we talked about our options here.) (I think we'll be able to leave it here. No need to get into all the details, unless you'd like to.) (I'm good with leaving it here but do we want to discuss the effects of they're play date? Just so I can figure out their relationship a bit more.) (Well... Hela is a very good student, if the subject interests her, and probably did a pretty decent job of following Allisons instructions. After they finished, it's very likely that Hela immediately said goodbye and left as soon as she could. Then she'd do her best to avoid Allison for some time, subconsciously fearing that she may grow attached to the girl or that Allison may want something in return for the lesson. So, from Helas standpoint, they currently have an sort of uneasy neutral relationship... She won't mess with Allison if Allison leaves her alone as well.) (Cool! Also we know that Hen won't talk so how will that impact things?) (Well, Hela has never been interested in saving her victims before so she isn't going to start dropping bodies off at his door or anything... But she might head over herself, if she ever needed help.) (Ah ok thank you for the character mental situation update! Also how have you been seeing RB's comments? Right now I only see the ones that are replied to my comments. I just want to make sure I don't miss anything important.) (You're welcome! Oh, I just constantly search the pages for new comments or look at other people's profiles and see them talking to RB. It's hard to tell when they're on sometimes, since their profile is private. If you do feel like your missing anything, feel free to ask me because i might know something.) (Ok! Thank you!! And I might take you up on that offer in the future!) ( A faint rustling is heard behind the door. After a moment, it swings open to reveal the doctor. His gloved hands pick Rose's body up and fold her into his arms, cradling her. He immediately makes his way back into the depths of his office and a small unassuming girl shuts the door behind him. ) ( Sara leans against the thick wooden door, watching the pair. ) Whoi didn' ye ask? ( Hen strides across the office and nudges a bookcase with his foot. It swings open to reveal a hidden room full of beds. He moves through. ) Come away from there Sara, some things are best discussed in private. Oight' ( She rushes ahead of him through the secret bookcase and dive bombs onto the bed next to Rose's. ) Oi mean Oi can tell ya clear as day whot 'appened to 'er. A knoifin'. A knoifin's whot 'appened. Not moi choice O' wound there though. If Oi was troin' ta make a point Oi'd just drawer a Lil' blood. ( She draws a line across her throat, making the "cut" sign. ) Just a clean Lil' loin roigh' across 'er pre'y lil' neck. ( Hen ignores his patient's ramblings in favor of Rose's vitals. He walks across the room to a large oak cabinet and pulls out a large amount of plastic tubing and a machine. He returns to Rose's side, opening her mouth wide. He feeds a small tube down her throat and back behind her vocal folds. He then connects the tubing to the machine and turns it on- the steady whoosh of air moving in and out of Rose's lungs amplified by the empty infirmary. ) Coors...( She gives the distracted man a serious look. ) ...They COULDA been trying' ter killa. They're pre'y bad if THA'S whot they were after tho, they didn' stick it in NEARLY deep enough. Commit to th' job if yer goin' do it. ( Hen changes his gloves and returns to the other side of the room, this time opening a heated drawer beneath the cabinet and pulling out a bag. He retrieves IV lines and sets them down at her bedside. He picks up one of Rose's arms, studying it in the ambient afternoon lighting. Finding a vein he likes, he delicately places the line and hangs the bag up. ) Butcher still bound by the law n' stuff. If anyone's been attacked ye call th' coppers, roigh'? ( Hen inspects the injury, changing the dressing and relaxing when he determines that no surgery is needed. He makes his way to the sink with a sigh and pumps a few globs of soap into his hands. The monotony of the respirator is broken by the sudden rush of hot water. ) I go on quite a few emergency calls quite regularly. I can determine how the injury was made, but my obligation ends there. ( He dries his hands with a towel. ) My duty to these people is to first do no harm. In the meantime Hela and Allison then go into the city and it is assumed that they kill someone painfully. (This was not Role played. Obtained From OC Introduction (Finally did this! X3) Category:Main Plot Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Hela's Arc